Elphaba Has A Secret
by theoneyouforgot
Summary: Fiyero is looking for Galinda one day and fines out a secret that Elphaba has been keeping it from everyone not gory could she have had a good reason about not telling anyone. Or was she simply trying to not get hurt?
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this purely because I was bored and felt like writing. Anyone who has read Milk Flowers I have written chapters 3, 4, &5 so I need to write 2. This chapter is mainly expostion stuff, nothing to exciting...yet! Dun Dun Dun! **

**Disclaimer: I own a wicked CD/Shirt/ sheet music/ grimmiere etc. but not the whole story. **

It had been a terribly long night. But the day was finally over, no more midterms. That was all that Elphaba could think about, no more midterms. Elphaba took off her shoes and slid them under the bed. She put her hair up in a ponytail and sat on the bed with a book, ready to go in another world.

Elphaba had read a few pages and someone knocked on the door. This didn't surprise Elphaba Galinda could never keep track of her key. Elphaba shouted from her bed, "It's open."

To Elphaba's surprise it wasn't Galinda at the door, it was the young prince Fiyero all dressed to go somewhere. She had made her peace with him and they were now 'friends' or as close as two people could be when everyone else around them hated the other.

Elphaba was startled by Fiyero and sat up erect in her bed. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you," Fiyero said seeing how uncomfortable Elphaba was, "I was just looking for Galinda."

Elphaba grinned a little and said, "You didn't disturb me…. Um… Galinda's out ---I don't know where she is but she should be back soon."

"Right, of course that would be just like Galinda wouldn't it, never being there, EVER!" Fiyero shouted as he paced back in fort across the small cramped dorm room.

"Fiyero," Elphaba folded her book and Fiyero looked at her, "You can wait here for her, I don't mind." Fiyero laid back on Galinda's bed, he was obviously very use to being there.

After a few moments of awkward silence Fiyero said, "I shouldn't have laid my problems on you like that, I'm sorry."

Without looking up she said, "Its fine, really people do it all the time." It was true Elphaba got stuck with hearing Galinda's problems at two o'clock in the morning at least twice a week. Everyone liked to open up to the green girl.

Fiyero sat up and looked at Elphaba, "Gosh where is she?" the prince looked at his watch and then at the alarm clock comparing the two times.

"Don't be so possessive! Whatever happened to playing hard-to-get?" Elphaba said in a tough-love kind of way.

"I guess you're- hey what's that?" Fiyero was looking directly at a picture shoved in between Elphaba's mattresses. She was always very careful to hide the picture but somehow a corner of it had come out of her hiding place in between her two mattress.

Fiyero grabbed the picture before Elphaba could shove it back under her bed. "Hey this is a picture of you and a-."

Elphaba interrupted him, "I know what's in the picture, I was there!" Elphaba thought of the horrors that Fiyero could cause with the picture, he could hurt her alot.

She could see the picture now even as it is in Fiyero's hands. Her head laying on the mans shoulder with his arm around her waist in a delicate way. The guy in the picture was a little dark, slightly misunderstood just like Elphaba.

Fiyero looked up from the picture, "Wow, Elphaba, I had no idea. It looks so romantic. Who was he?" Fiyero looked at Elphaba and his stomach churned as she opened her mouth to speak.

"His name was Jais, I guess that you could say we were…….I don't know--- it doesn't matter." Elphaba stood up from the bed and went over to Galinda's dresser and looked in the mirror.

Fiyero stood up behind her and looked into her eyes in a friendly manner, "Elphaba, it does matter. If you care about something or someone then you can never let them get away. But Elphaba, why didn't you tell anyone?"

Elphaba looked up at Fiyero, "Think of what would happen, Fiyero, think I know it may be hard but just THINK! 'Oh the green girl has a lover, he must have been paid, oh what a charity case'. I won't go through that kind of humiliation, again."

"Again, Elphaba what happened?"

**I hope that you liked it, please review. Any suggestions would be great!**

**-Theoneyouforgot- **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, this is a REALLY short chapter. Right after I posted the first chapter I realized I made a mistake, I should have included this chapter along with the 1****st**** one. I'm sorry! Forgive me! Enjoy this chapter. **

Elphaba closed her eyes as if trying to forget the question that Fiyero had just asked. She had tried so hard to forget, so hard to put this behind her. Yet something always happened bringing back the sting of the romance.

Fiyero put his hand on top of Elphaba's and whispered thoughtfully, "Elphaba?" Elphaba stood up and covered her face with her hands. Then Fiyero realized, she only appeared strong, like a brick wall blocking things out but at the same time keeping things in.

"Fiyero, no more questions, please. I'll tell you when I'M ready, if I'm ever ready." Elphaba snatched the picture out of Fiyero's hands and shoved it in a pocket in her dress. After a long silence Elphaba had one more request, "Fiyero please don't tell anyone. If you want to help don't tell anyone!"

Fiyero rolled his eyes in frustration, "Fine whatever, I think your wrong but I won't tell anyone!" Fiyero crossed his arms and gave Elphaba the are-you-happy-now look.

Elphaba had one response, "Thanks." The young witch was eerie about Fiyero's promise. Elphaba didn't trust Fiyero whether he deserved her distrust or not.

Fiyero muttered, "I guess Galinda isn't coming. Tell her to --tell her that I gave up." And Fiyero ran out the door grabbing his coat on the way out.

Once Fiyero left, Elphaba took the smooched picture out of her pocket, and looked at it. She recalled that exact moment, everything was perfect, not a single piece out of place. The moment after is what made the terror rise. Elphaba vividly saw the next horrid moment: The picture had been taken and Jais leaned in to kiss her passionately. When there lips met, they were torn apart. Elphaba remembered the way that Jais made her feel, powerful, normal, and the slightest touch of beauty. Elphaba mummered to herself, "Never again!"

**When writing this I'm really trying to avoid a romantic relationship between Fiyero and Elphaba, much more friendly. That is the way I want the story to go. I just thought that I should say that! Please review! **

**-theoneyouforgot-**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is kind of foreshadowing the future, about what is going to happen. I'm hoping that I'm not getting in over my head with writing this. Anywho, enjoy! Comments complaints welcome! **

Elphaba ran into the Common Room. She couldn't believe this was happening, she couldn't remember the last time she was this excited. Elphaba ran up to the first person she saw, Fiyero.

"Fiyero guess what just happened?" Elphaba said excitedly with the letter that brought her such great news in her left hand.

Fiyero looked up from his magazine on hairstyles completely ignoring Elphaba's eagerness to tell someone her news and said, "Elphaba, did you brush your hair?" Fiyero looked at his magazine and back at Elphaba; something was different about her, she… Glowed.

Elphaba groaned Fiyero always had a way of bringing down her sprits. "Not the point Fiyero!" Elphaba saw Fiyero give her the what-is-the–point-then look and she replied, "I got a letter from Jais!" Suddenly Elphaba hearing herself say it out loud made her quail in her excitement, she couldn't go through it again.

Fiyero sat up in his chair and put his magazine entitled 'Hair of Oz' on the table in font of him. "Great, does this mean you're going to tell me what happened between you too?"

"No!"

"Then why are you telling me-" Fiyero stopped, he looked directly into Elphaba's eyes and he realized why this whole experience had been so trying for her, "It is because you loved him, isn't?"

Elphaba shrugged, "If love exist, yes, he would have been the first one I loved." Fiyero nodded in understanding, but swarmed with the udder burst of jealousy. He wasn't supposed to be mad about this, he loved Galinda. Right?

After a long understanding silence she continued, "Anyway so he is moving to Emerald City. He wants me to meet him but --- but I'm not so sure about it anymore. I mean five minutes ago I was completely excited, now, now I'm a bit eerie," She thought about the way she felt when she was with Jais and she smiled. Then she thought about the hell it but her through and she cringed.

Fiyero smiled, but in a fake way like after you have been forced to say you're sorry to something that you're not sorry for. Fiyero forced his mouth to say, "Maybe reconciling, wouldn't be so bad. I mean what's the worst that coul-."

"Trust me the worst that could happen could be pretty bad." Elphaba wasn't so sure of herself anymore she didn't want things to turn out the same but she was afraid it may be enviable "Fiyero?" Fiyero looked at her alert like the deer in the headlights, "If I did decide to go, would you help?"

Fiyero looked at Elphaba, "Of course that is all I want for you to be--- to help you. Tell me what to do I'm your guy." Fiyero smiled another fake smile.

Elphaba smiled once again smiling with eager exiting pleasure. "Thanks Fiyero. Thank you so much I owe you ok."

Fiyero shoved his feelings back in his pants and managed to say, "Now I always thought that you were to proud to say 'thank you'." Fiyero and Elphaba laughed a little.

Elphaba replied in a comical way, "Well, you know what they say about first impressions."

"No, actually I don't." Fiyero said blondely, Elphaba gave him the, it's-ok-you're-stupid pat one the back. Fiyero looked at Elphaba, "Do you want to--- get some dinner, I'm starving?"

**I really am trying to avoid a romantic realitionship but i'm finding it enviable. I don't know what I'm going to do with Fiyero. Darn player! In my mind once the characters have decided what they want to do there is no changing their minds! Savvy? Please review! Darn FIYERO! **


	4. Chapter 4

**This one is much longer…. Thank god! Ok so this one I changed the plot so many times, it was different every time I sat down to write. Well this one reveals the big secret. Duh duh duh. **

"Do you see him?" Elphaba asked Fiyero who sat across the table from her drinking coffee but Elphaba had been too nervous to drink much less to eat. They had it all ready Fiyero was escorting Elphaba to the town that was located right out side of Shiz and they were meeting Jais in the restaurant call _The Foggy Lantern._ It was a shady place, but everyone at Shiz was afraid of it so they wouldn't be running into any classmates. It was perfect. And in Elphaba's mind, her happily-ever-after was already won.

Fiyero groaned, "No." It wasn't so much that Fiyero minded helping a friend out but more that Elphaba was becoming that child who asked 'Are we there yet?' every five minutes. "I'm not so sure I like this guy."

Elphaba taken back by the fact looked at Fiyero curiously demanding an amazing reason why. Elphaba looked at him sternly and said with her jaw clenched, "Why? You don't even know him."

Fiyero looked at his designer watch that he used for fashion purposes only and said, "Well for starters he is thirty minutes late."

"How do you know?" Elphaba said realizing how stupid this sounded without an explanation, "You never set the watch, it is still set on eight o'clock. The same time that it was when you bought it, I heard you tell Galinda 'If I never know what time it is then I'll never be late' or that was your reasoning." Elphaba said in her best Fiyero interpretation.

Fiyero vaguely remembered the conversation, it had been a long night and he was just trying to impress Galinda with his I-don't-care attitude. He looked at the clock on the wall, "You're right he his forty-five minutes late." When Elphaba's eyes fell on her shoes Fiyero tried to bring her sprits up by asking, "Are you sure you got the time right?"

Elphaba was forced to chuckle a little; Elphaba didn't mess up especially when it came to Jais. "Seven-thirty on Tuesday the 21 of March. Yeah I'm sure."

Fiyero looked at her and replied with a straight face, "The year, did you get the year right?" And Fiyero took a slip of his coffee realizing that it was empty, "I'm going to throw this away."

Fiyero got up and walked across the room to the trash can in the corner. For a moment he stood watching Elphaba. She was beautiful, the more you got to know the young witch the less that you noticed her skin. It was like a scar if you see it enough you get used to it and almost forget that it is there. You work around it, knowing there is nothing you can do to fix it.

He walked back to the table and sat down. Elphaba looked up at him and said with eyes of regret, "He's not coming. I've been stood up." Elphaba rubbed her hands over her forearms, trying to comfort herself.

Fiyero had never been stood up, but he had been forgotten and rejected, which have the same burn in your stomach, the same urge to crawl in a whole and disappear. "Come on let's get out of here. There is nothing for you here."

As they walked out Elphaba became more and more upset, and still she didn't shed a tear, not a single one. Fiyero looked at her to explain, she said nothing, so he pushed forward, "So what happened you were fine when I left."

Elphaba shrugged, when she realized she wasn't getting off that easy she continued, "Well when you left I realized something I forgot about Jais, he is never late. EVER! I mean if the Pope came up to him and started talking he would interrupt the conversation to make an appointment."

Fiyero's stomach sank, he understood. He had been through everything Elphaba was feeling, he was sure he had invented the concept. He lead Elphaba to sit on a bench near them. They both took their seats and he asked her, "What really happened between you two anyway?"

Elphaba knew that this was coming. It had to be, of course he wanted to know. Elphaba swallowed and refused to say anything. Yet somehow she found herself speaking, "Well we met…. I mean one day these stupid ass kids were laughing at me. I didn't really care--- I mean I was use to it. But suddenly I found this guy sticking up for me. It was Jais."

Fiyero laughed a little, "Prince Charming come to save the day." Fiyero remarked sarcastically.

"Do you want to know or not?" Elphaba snapped. Fiyero motioned for her to continued by 'locking his lips and throwing away the key'. "So anyway, I got mad at him telling him that I could take care of myself --- that I didn't need any help."

"The ultimate Elphaba offense." Fiyero said once again. Elphaba shot him a look and he added, "Sorry you were saying?"

"We got to be really good friends then a little more than friends. We were laughed at all the time 'the green-girl and the man she paid' they used to say. Anyway it came to the point where he was my best friend." Elphaba smiled then she put her hand over it trying to cover it up. She couldn't help but smile when she thought of him, even through everything that happened between them she was still just a little in love.

Elphaba swallowed the smile and continued, "Well, it had been a long night. And we had come home, to my house, and my father was there. He was so angry." Elphaba stopped for a moment reminiscing, "He came toward, he was so mad; he kept saying 'you screwed up, any chance you had you messed up'. That is when hell touched Earth. Jais and I left. When we left, there was a mob."

Fiyero tried to take this all in and after he got the idea through his head replied, "Just for a couple."

Elphaba looked at him and wished that she had something to do with her hands, stir or tap or something, "Yeah well we weren't exactly the hottest couple of the year. So they started to shout things and throw things. Well Jais and I ran."

"RAN?"

"Yeah well we disappeared for a couple of months when we came back, people were mad. They moved him to the other side of Oz." Elphaba was finished and she stopped and then looked up at Fiyero to see his reaction.

**Oh yea also with changing the plot line I also changed the secret many times. I just wanted to get I right then I was like GRRR! Here it is if it isn't (wow that was a lot of two letter words) perfect I gave it an honest effort! REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Lo siento much for the delayed updations (which is technically not a word). Please enjoy and review**.

The shock had worn off and Elphaba and Fiyero hadn't retouched the subject of Jais since the 'Foggy Lantern' three weeks ago. It seemed that somehow, even is tragedy, the world kept moving. They still had classes everyday, Elphaba went to her classes everyday. Fiyero and Galinda's relationship continued to have curve balls thrown at it. And the picture under Elphaba's bed now had a new home, at the bottom of the dumpster.

The weather Munchkin had the nerve to call this weather to snow but it was far from it. It was much more like slush, yes wet cold, off-white slush. Everyone was wearing their coats because it was in the middle of January but it was not cold, just slushy.

"Galinda, you are a slut, a whore, you are cocky, which would have reason if you had a reason to be cocky, but you don't. News flash –there are other people in this world _sweetie_ stop pretending you are the only person good enough to walk the ground. There are many people that you never knew because, well because you were to busy doing your nails." Fiyero yelled at Galinda not acknowledging Elphaba at all, who had thought about leaving but remembering the snow decided to stay, besides this type of thing happened a lot, it was either this or there was a coat hanger on the door that did not exactly come from laundry.

"Well you know what, you're a hypocrite, you only care about booze and getting ass. Don't lecture me about being punctual or being responsible. You are no better than me, but you think you are, don't you Prince Fiyero! Just because you saved that lion doesn't mean that you are better than me, or anyone!" Galinda fired back, only if she had gotten out her wand it would have been like the scene from Sleeping Beauty when they are arguing over the color of the dress.

Fiyero had a response for even this "Why bring Elphaba into this huh? Why don't you like that girl, what did she ever do to you?" At the sound of Elphaba's name she slipped outside the door and waited, however she could not escape the fight that could be heard all the way down the hallway. "That lion now has a chance of living. When was the last time you did something that had absolutely nothing to with yourself."

Galinda was silent, obviously thinking of a good come back, something to throw in Fiyero's face to prove him wrong. But nothing came to mind. Fiyero didn't need another chance to jump at the situation, in a very monotone voice he said almost in a whisper, "See nothing but a brainless slut." And stormed out the door.

Elphaba, who normally tried to stay out of people's business got up and followed him. He walked throughout the entire dorms, then down through the courtyard and finally settled by sitting in on the sidewalk in Shiz's version of an alleyway.

Only at this moment did Fiyero become aware of Elphaba's presence. He looked at her and looked back at her shoes but he was silent. The only sound that Elphaba could hear was the dripping of the gutters, drip-drip-drip. It was so nerving. So Elphaba broke the silence, "You know when I was ten, I yelled at Nessa and told her that the only reason that she existed was because I was green. Anyways she got really upset and immediately I regretted it. But I wasn't quite ready to take it back because I thought that on some level it was true." Elphaba stopped hoping that Fiyero would say something so she did not have to finish the story, but he didn't say anything so she continued. "It took a few days but Nessa forgave me, and we made up and but I felt horrible forever because I should have sucked up my pride right there and told her it was not true; thus I had something else to regret." Elphaba finished but could not recall the relevance to Fiyero's issue.

Then, finally, Fiyero spoke, "I shouldn't have called her a whore, or a slut, or worthless, or egotistical. I was just angry."

Elphaba adjusted a little bit on the sidewalk and winced at the rats before she replied back, "You know Fiyero I don't know that much about your or Galinda but I know one thing for sure, she is totally crazy for you, and things will get better, she will forgive you."

Fiyero seemed to give in, "Okay, but where do I start? I mean why should she take me back? And even if she did would things get better, I can live with this fighting all the time, but I can't cascade into what she wants me to do either. Elphaba what do I do?"

Elphaba had not earthly idea why he was asking her, he might as well ask a blind monkey, and frankly she had no idea, none at all. So she guessed "You buy her flowers and chocolates, then you tell her roommate that you need sometime alone, and you go up and talk to her or whatever else you guys do."

Fiyero looked at his watch, "Don't you have to be in class now?"

Elphaba shrugged, "It is healthy to skip class every once in a while. It brings that college life rush of having no idea at all what is going on." The both laughed somber-wholesome laughs at the absolute veracity in the statement. "Fiyero you are going to find love, really you are, if not with Galinda then someone else. Galinda thinks you are getting married, but whether or not you are or aren't going to marry Galinda, you are you going to have love."

Fiyero nodded, though he did not seem to believe Elphaba, "How do you know Galinda think that she and I are getting married?"

"Oh she told me!" Elphaba said with certainty.

Fiyero smiled and imagined the conversation that probably occurred. Then he rested on what Elphaba had said, that he would have love that it was almost inevitable. "You too," He said shyly.

"Me too, what?"

"You're going to have love, someone to cradle you and hold you. That knows all of your quirks, and loves you for them. You are going to have that." Elphaba didn't respond though, she just sat there certain that Fiyero was wrong. Fiyero changed the subject unwilling to argue further with Elphaba, he had argued enough today. "Elphaba why are you here? I mean --- why are you helping me."

Elphaba stumbled a little bit one how to respond, why was she here? "Because you helped me." Then she turned towards him, "Because that is what friends do."

**AWWWW!!!! Okay please review; sorry it took so long (okay that is an understatement it has been like 5 months.) **


End file.
